Der letzte Spruch ATF1
by Lenila
Summary: Die letzte Schlacht ist geschlagen, Voldemort ist gefallen und Rodolphus Lestrange ist auf der Flucht. Doch nichts war, wie es den Anschein hatte und die Zukunft bietet oft unverhoffte Chancen. 1/1


Titel: Der letzte Spruch (ATF-1)  
Autorin: Lenila

Beschreibung: Die letzte Schlacht ist geschlagen, Voldemort ist gefallen und Rodolphus Lestrange ist auf der Flucht. Doch nichts war, wie es den Anschein hatte und die Zukunft bietet oft unverhoffte Chancen. 1/1

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Figuren stammen ursprünglich aus der Feder von J.K. Rowling. Ich habe an ihnen keinerlei Rechte welcher Art auch immer. Diese FF ist frei erfunden und zudem vollkommen unkommerziell. Danke.

Hinweis: Dies ist der erste von mehreren One-Shots aus meiner Reihe "After the Fire" (ATF), welche nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts spielen. Keiner erhebt Anspruch darauf, realistisch zu sein (dieser hier am allerwenigsten), aber ich brauche einfach meine "guten Enden".

--

Manchmal hatte es einen Vorteil davonzulaufen und nicht einfach nur zu disapparieren. Beim Davonlaufen hatte man einen Weg, dem man folgen konnte und die Flucht endete, wenn man in Sicherheit war, weit genug von dem Ort entfernt, von welchem man geflohen war. Mit Apparieren war das eine andere Sache. Man konnte so oft apparieren wie man wollte und doch nie sicher sein, dass man in Sicherheit war, denn Apparieren konnten auch die anderen und sie konnten somit schon vor einem selbst an dem Ort sein, an den man als nächstes apparierte.

Rodolphus Lestrange war dennoch disappariert, kaum dass er die magische Grenze von Hogwarts hinter sich gelassen hatte, bei seiner Flucht nach dem Kampf in der Großen Halle. Er war nicht der einzige gewesen, aber einer der wenigen, der weit genug gekommen war, um Magie einzusetzen und sich fürs erste aus der Reichweite der auf sie gejagten Flüche in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Dennoch hatte er nicht gewusst, wohin er apparieren sollte. Er kannte nicht viele Orte, die ihm sicher erschienen. Malfoy Manor, in dem er die letzten Tage verbracht hatte? Wohl kaum. Sein Elternhaus? Bellatrix' Elternhaus? Das waren vorhersehbare Ziele. Doch wohin sonst? Er apparierte sich quer durch die Orte, die er kannte, die Orte, an welchen er seine Kindheit und Jugend verbracht hatte, viele Jahre, bevor er Bellatrix Black kennengelernt hatte, sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte und nach Askaban gekommen war.

Rodolphus apparierte in einer Landschaft aus niedriger Büsche in einer wüstenähnlichen Gegend, die er nicht kannte. Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel und verriet, dass es Mittag sein musste. Rodolphus Lestrange löste den Griff um seinen Zauberstab, der in den Sand fiel. Hierher hatte er nicht gewollt. Der Todesser sank erschöpft auf den Boden, in der Erkenntnis, dass er nicht mehr die Kraft oder die Konzentration aufbringen konnte, zielgerichtet zu apparieren. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass ihm diese letzte Apparation soweit geglückt war, dass er vollständig appariert war und an einem recht überschaubaren Ort gelandet war - und alleine. Er würde einen Moment hier sitzen bleiben und wieder Kraft schöpfen.

Der von den Jahren in Askaban ausgemergelte Mann mit den unruhigen braunen Augen hockte im Sand und atmete stoßweise, während langsam der Adrenalinschub nachließ, den der Kampf und die Flucht in ihm ausgelöst hatten. Sie war tot. Er hatte es gesehen und es war ihm gewesen, als hätte man in diesem Moment mit einer Schere einen Faden durchtrennt, der ihre Seele und die seine verbunden hatte.

Dies war kein metaphorischer Vergleich für die Liebe, welche er für diese Frau die letzten vierundzwanzig Jahre verspürt hatte. Nein, das was er in dem Moment gefühlt hatte, als ihr Leben ausgelöscht worden war, war das Lösen eines Zaubers. Er hatte von dessen Existenz nicht einmal etwas gewusst oder geahnt. Er wusste aber, dass dies normal war, wenn man unter einem Imperio stand. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten, ihm zu entkommen, indem der Zauber von einem genommen wurde oder indem der Verursacher starb. In der Regel hatte man im ersten Fall keine Erinnerung daran, weil der Verursacher des Zaubers dafür sorgte, dass keine Erinnerung blieb. Im zweiten Fall hingegen...

Rodolphus lehnte sich vor und zog die Beine an den Körper, der leicht zitterte. Er verbarg das Gesicht, indem er seinen Kopf gegen die Knie stützte. Er hatte Bellatrix Black geliebt vom ersten Moment als er sie zwei Jahre nach seinem Schulabschluss in der Nokturngasse wiedergesehen hatte und überrascht festgestellt hatte, dass sie eine hübsche Frau geworden war. In der Schule hatten ihn Mädchen nicht wirklich interessiert.

Rodolphus lauschte auf seinen keuchenden Atem, der sich mit dem Geräusch des Windes mischte, welcher leise durch die niedrigen Büsche um ihn herum strich. Ihre Eltern waren von ihm gleich angetan gewesen und seine von ihr ebenso. Sie waren beide reinblütig. Sie stammten aus alten Zaubererfamilien. Es war eine gute Partie. Doch er war Bellatrix Black immer recht gleichgültig geblieben. Sie hatte ihn geheiratet, weil er eben eine gute Partie war, doch abgöttisch geliebt, verehrt und bewundert hatte sie einen anderen.

Rodolphus hatte dies gewusst und er hatte gewusst, dass er mit jemandem wie dem Dunklen Lord nicht konkurrieren konnte. Alles, was er in dieser Beziehung hätte tun können, wäre kindisch gewesen. So war er Bellatrix nur zu den Todessern gefolgt, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr dies gefallen würde und hatte gewartet, dass sich ihre Gunst ihm doch noch zuwenden würde, wenn sie einsehen würde, dass der Dunkle Lord keine Frau an seiner Seite brauchte und auch keine wollte. Voldemort konnte niemandem Liebe geben. Rodolphus hätte es gekonnt, doch Bellatrix hatte es nicht interessiert.

Dennoch hatte Rodolphus nicht gedacht, dass er ihr so gleichgültig gewesen war, dass sie ihn unter einen Imperio gestellt hatte, wie sie es mit so vielen anderen getan hatten. Er hätte auch ohne Magie alles getan, was sie gesagt hätte. Der Gedanke hatte einen bitteren Beigeschmack und hinterließ in Rodolphus eine schwerwiegende Frage: Was hatte er eigentlich selbst getan und was hatte ihm Bellatrix befohlen zu tun? Die Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit war bruchstückhaft. Ein Teil war in Askaban geblieben.

"Senor, sind Sie in Ordnung?"

Rodolphus schrak auf, als sich eine Frau zu ihm herabbeugte. Ihre Hand berührte leicht seine Schulter und braune Augen sahen ihn fragend und deutlich besorgt an. Er starrte sie verständnislos an, obwohl sie eindeutig Englisch mit ihm gesprochen hatte und er ihre Worte durchaus verstanden hatte, auch wenn ein ungewohnter Akzent in den Worten mitschwang. Ihre Augen wirkten freundlich, ihr Gesicht war sonnengebräunt, die dunklen Haare lockig und ein wenig staubig, so wie ihre Kleidung in einem leuchtenden Rot mit einem kräftigen Grün und Blau gegen ein staubiges Schwarzgrau.

"Ich..." Er griff sich an die Stirn und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Diese Frau war keine Hexe. Jeder Mensch, der in der Zaubererwelt verkehrte, hätte ihn erkannt. Die Plakate, welche nach seinem Ausbruch aus Askaban überall gehangen hatten, hatten sein Bild deutlich gezeigt, auch wenn er sich seitdem wieder hatte waschen können, die Haare kämmen und ordentlich zurückbinden können und bessere Kleidung trug als die zerissenen Lumpen, die er in Askaban am Leib gehabt hatte.

"Hatten Sie einen Unfall, Senor?", wollte die Frau wissen und in einem Tonfall, der verriet, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er vielleicht unter Schock stand oder verwirrt war. "Sind Sie überfallen worden?"

"Nein. Nein." Die Worte kamen schnell und Rodolphus schüttelte den Kopf, um Ordnung in das Chaos seiner Gedanken und Gefühle zu bringen. "Ein Unfall... Ich... erinnere mich nicht." Er hätte den Zauberstab vom Boden nehmen und versuchen können, erneut zu apparieren. Doch vielleicht war dies hier eine Chance für ihn, vielleicht die einzige, die er bekommen würde. Niemand würde ihn in der Muggelwelt suchen. Jeder wusste, wie sehr er Muggel verachtete. Doch die Augen der Frau wirkten freundlich und fürsorgend.

"Hier." Sie löste ihren Umhang und legte ihn Rodolphus um die Schulter, während sie ihm auf die Beine half. "Meine Familie wohnt nicht weit von hier. Von dort können Sie telefonieren. Sind sie verletzt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte einige Schürfwunden von einem der Flüche, welcher ihn knapp verfehlt hatte, einen ziemlich beeindruckenden blauen Fleck am Oberschenkel, als er mit einem Stuhl kollidiert war im Haus der Malfoys, als Voldemort außer sich vor Zorn Flüche auf seine eigenen Leute gejagt hatte und Rodolphus nur mit viel Glück entkommen war (und einer Kollission mit einem Stuhl, welcher im Weg gestanden hatte). Sein Bruder hatte diesen Wutausbruch seines "Meisters" nicht überlebt. Und nun war Rodolphus ganz alleine. Der Gedanke kam ihm unvermittelt. Er hatte nur einen Bruder gehabt. Seine Eltern waren lange tot. Bellatrix war nicht mehr am Leben. "Nur ein paar Kratzer", sagte er.

Die Frau lächelte freundlich. Ihr Arm legte sich um seine Schulter, um ihn zu stützen. Er fühlte die Berührung, der erste menschliche Körperkontakt seit vielen Jahren. Unvermittelt fühlte er sich recht wackelig auf seinen eigenen Beinen. "Wo...bin ich hier?", brachte er schließlich hervor. "Amerika?", fügte er in einer plötzlichen Eingebung hinzu. Konnte man so weit apparieren?

Sie lachte. "Ja, Amerika." Ihr Blick verriet, dass ihn seine Orientierungslosigkeit gleichzeitig belustigte und sie ihn bemitleidete. Ein neues Gefühl für ihn. "Mexiko", sagte sie dann, was ihre Belustigung erklärte. "Mexiko", wiederholte er fast tonlos. Sie nickte. "Wo ist ihr Auto?"

Rodolphus öffnete den Mund, wusste aber nicht, was er eigentlich sagen sollte und schloss ihn wieder. Mexiko. Gab es Zauberer in Mexiko? Viele konnten es nicht sein. Er hatte nie davon gehört. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte er schließlich. Sein Zauberstab lag irgendwo hinter ihm noch im Sand, während sie ihn behutsam stützend ein Stück zu einer Straße führte. Rodolphus sah ein Fahrzeug am Straßenrand stehen. Ein Eselkarren. Ein Junge saß in seinem Schatten und grinste ihnen beiden entgegen.

"Das wird sicher wieder", versuchte sie ihn aufzumunternd. "Sicher werden Sie sich bald wieder erinnern und alles wird wieder gut werden." Sie sprach mit ihm, wie sie wohl mit diesem Jungen gesprochen hätte, ihrem Jungen vermutlich, wenn er krank war. Die Worte hatten etwas seltsam Beruhigendes in Rodolphus' Ohren. Vielleicht würde es das tatsächlich. Vielleicht würde alles gut werden. Sicherlich nicht "wieder" aber vielleicht in Zukunft.

Sie half ihm auf den Karren und sprach mit dem Jungen in einer Sprache, die er nicht verstand. Spanisch, vermutlich. Konnte man diese Sprach ohne Magie lernen? Konnte man unter Muggeln leben? Konnte das Ministerium ihn hier finden? Wenn er nie mehr Magie wirken würde? Konnte man ihn finden? Der Gedanke verebbte. Nein, man konnte es nicht, entschied Rodolphus. Die junge Frau kletterte neben ihn auf den Karren und lächelte. Er lächelte schwach zurück. "Danke", murmelte er heiser.


End file.
